Choices
by MemiSkyPirate
Summary: The reader and Peter broke up two years ago but the reader was kidnapped and Peter rescued them. A long time due conversation ensues.


I wrote this while listening to these two songs here:

Victim – Avenged Sevenfold

Warmness on the Soul – Avenged Sevenfold

 _Please enjoy_ nJn

 ****

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**

"I'm not going to ask you again, bitch. Tell me where he is. _Now_." You could feel the blood running down your nose and into your thighs. The man had kept you tied and against the corner of the murky basement for days, hitting you and demanding answers you did not have.

"I've already told you," you managed to whimper. "I _don't know._ " He kicked you in the stomach again and you screamed. You would have puked if you had anything left inside.

"Don't fuck with me, bitch. You are the Spider's lover." You thought you heard a gun being unlocked.

"You are mistaking me for someone he _actually_ cared about," you whispered as you closed your eyes. All you could feel was relentless pain as you waited for it all to end, but the shot never came. You only heard a dull thud before the silence overtake the room.

You fainted as you felt hands untying you.

You woke up to a shower running, in a place you knew too well despite not having been there for almost two years. You winced as you sat up and you wrapped your arm around your chest, finding it was neatly bandaged and that the rest of your body was in a similar state. You could see your clothes folded over a chair. You slowly got up and took them, trying to get dressed as fast as you possibly could. You did not have your cell phone, your apartment keys, but you found some money on the counter. You took a couple of bills in order to pay for a taxi, trying not to think much about their origin.

You needed to get out of there before _he_ stepped out of the shower.

You breathed in deep and moved towards the door, trying to close it soundlessly behind you before heading towards the elevator. It was waiting for you with its doors open and you sighed with relief when they closed and it started going down. You took the first taxi you saw and indicated the driver where you lived, hoping you had enough to pay for the ride. You could feel your heart hammering in your chest as the car turned around every corner, afraid you would see a flash of red coming near. You were in no way ready to face him, Peter...

The Spider.

It took you a very long time to get yourself together after you two broke up. Eventually, after a lot of support from your friends and a lot of lies from you, because you still refused to reveal his secret, after all those nights crying yourself to sleep and after all those sessions with your therapist, you had finally started to be somewhat happy and to regain your control over your life. And then you were taken and waking up _there_ of all places, with so many beautiful and painful memories, had shattered all the progress you had made. You sighed. You still weren't completely over him.

You arrived and gave the driver the money you had and you got out, not waiting for the change. You entered the building and took the elevator to your floor, where you knocked on your neighbour's door and asked them for the spare keys they had, telling them that you were mugged and you would need to change your locks. You entered your apartment and closed the door behind you, resting against it for a couple of minutes. You called your cat, who came running down the hall and started purring. You turned to fill his food bowl but it was still half-full. You tilted your head, confused but shrugged your shoulders, which turned out to be a not-so-good idea. You could feel your wounds reopening, so you turned the radio on and walked into the bathroom. You slowly took off your clothes and started taking the bandages off so you could disinfect your wounds.

" _Cause we all need a reason, a reason just to stay,_ " you sang softly along the song playing on the radio as you wrapped your chest again, your hand moving almost on their own, remembering all the times you did this for Pe… The Spider. " _And some just cant be bothered to stick around another day..._ "

After a couple of minutes you were done and exited the bathroom slowly and went back to the kitchen in order to grab a glass of water, but you almost had a heart attack when, instead, you found a bouquet of your favourite flowers lying on the coffee table. And in front of them, wearing skinny jeans and a plaid shirt and sitting on your sofa was the man you were trying to avoid. His elbows were resting on his knees, his long, slender fingers intertwined under his chin and he was looking right at you, his gaze was intense.

" _Fuck,_ " you thought.

"You move fast for an injured person, honey," he purred. _Gods_ , you had missed his voice so much, it made your heart flutter and start beating faster. "You are as reckless as ever. Stealing is illegal, you know?" He smirked and got up, slowly approaching you.

You began to back away.

"So is breaking into someone's home, Parker." His smirk faltered when you called his by his last name. You used to call him Pete, even when you were angry at him. Even when he left, you kept calling him Pete, as he walked through the door and never came back.

"I had the keys and someone had to take care of Mizuki," he stated as said cat rubbed against his legs and started purring. That little traitor.

"What do you want?"

"You are injured and ran away." He frowned. He raised a hand to caress your cheek but you avoided his touch. "You were taken because of me… I was worried about you."

You laughed humourlessly and looked into his hazel eyes. "Don't lie to me. As you can see, I'm fine. Now leave. I can't nor want to see you." You tried to push him away but he grabbed your wrists and did not let them go. "Hands off, Parker _Now_." You tried to break free but he was much stronger than you.

"Don't struggle. You will reopen your wounds, honey." He released his grip on you but he guided you to the sofa and the two of you sat facing each other. Neither of you spoke for a few minutes. You both were looking at each other, a million emotions passing though your eyes and your brain going a mile a minute. Two long years had changed the both of you. His brunet hair was longer and he kept it tied in a bun and he had a slight stubble and your own hair was longer, messier. Your eyes were tired and lacked their shine, as if there was something missing and so did his. The silence only seemed to stretched until he whispered: "You were wrong, back in that room."

"What do you mean?" you tilted your head and frowned.

"About me not caring about you." You scoffed and tried to get up, but he put his hand gently on your shoulders and spoke again. "You know that's not true, honey."

"Don't call me that," you said harshly. "You have _no_ right to call me that after all the shit you've put me through. You saw me. I'm okay. Now, _please_ , leave." your voice broke on the plea. You could feel the tears building behind your eyes and you bit your bottom lip in a futile attempt to stop them. His frown deepened and tried to talk but you did not allow it. "You left for two years, Peter! You disappeared and I never heard from you until now and not because you wanted to give me some sort of explanation but because someone fucker _kidnapped me_ to get to _you_!" By that moment you were sobbing and hiding your in your hands. Your shoulders were shaking violently. "I-I was finally starting to get my life back together… I was starting to get over you." You lifted your head, hiccuping, and tried to dry your tears but it was useless. More kept appearing. "Please, I'm begging you. Leave. Let's go back to being alone and out of each other's life."

"I don't want to be alone." He gave you a handkerchief to blow your nose. His voice was hoarse and his eyes glistened. "I never wanted to be alone."

"I told you not to lie to me! ' _I can shoulder this burden all by myself. I've never needed you_ ', that's what you said to me the night you left." You snapped at him.

"I needed to protect you! I thought it was the right thing to do! You can't imagine how much I hate that I let you go." He hugged you gently but firmly and you did not try to push him away, instead, you buried your face on his shoulder and sobbed. "I'm sorry, love. I was sure you would be safe if I wasn't around anymore. I never thought someone would track you down. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He was trembling. You wanted to believe in his words with all your heart. "I know I don't deserve it, but I want you to give me a second chance." Your heart thumped on your chest and your sob got caught in your lungs. "I will do anything. Just… let me protect you." He slowly started stroking your hair with his slender fingers. "Please?" his voice was almost a whisper.

You continued sobbing for a few minutes, trying to process what he had just say. It was a lot to take in but finally, you found your voice to mutter: "Leave."

His hand on your head stiffened and he shifted away so he could look into your eyes, deeply hurt.

"I need you to leave. Now. I… there's a lot I have to think about. And I need to do it alone. I can't give you an answer yet, Peter."

He nodded, still hurt, but he got up and walked towards the door. He left your keys on the little table beside it. "I'll be waiting. For as long as it takes." He left.

Mizuki jumped on your lap and me owed softly, as if he were concerned. You hugged him tightly, nuzzleing into his soft fur.

You had a lot to think about.


End file.
